Siempre
by Chia Moon
Summary: Una vida larga y plácida que se escapa entre sus dedos. Un mundo de recuerdos y un último objeto como recuerdo. ¿Sería la perdida para siempre o el encuentro para toda la vida?


Premio sección de Bleach por los 1000 me gustas en Imaginación Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Siempre.

 **Pareja:** HitsuKarin.

 **Género:** Romance- drama.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Estatus:** Completo.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Spoilers. Pareja anime.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

LeCielVAN

 **Palabras a usar:**

perpetuidad, bufanda, cereza

* * *

Hubiera deseado la perpetuidad para ella. Siempre. Sin embargo no era así. Su humanidad corría tanto por sus venas que el tiempo se había agotado antes de tiempo. A un parpadeó para él.

Sentado a su lado, observándola tejer, era como si todo fuera diferente y lo que habían pasado quedara en nada. Sus manos estaban arrugadas, frágiles. Y sus ojos parecían incluso más viejos que los suyos propios. Su voz tomaba aquel deje anciano y sus hombros temblaban cuando él estaba a su lado y aún así, no quería que se fuera.

—No tengo frio —aseguraba. Pero él lo dudaba.

Ya no era como antes, que la tocaba y la sentía arder bajo sus dedos. Ya no se estremecía por placer más que por su toque níveo. Ya no podía abrazarla con fuerza contra sí mientras buscaba impaciente sus labios.

Sus cabellos oscuros ahora eran del mismo color que los suyos y desde hacía tiempo el antojo de tocarlos había quedado cubierto bajo una capa de temor.

Y ella sonreía y bromeaba con que el fuego realmente se apaga, incluso el fuego glacial. Él se encogía de hombros y alegaba que no era verdad, solo que los años le habían hecho aprender a no herirla. Y ella reía de nuevo más no decía nada.

Tomó sus pequeñas manos aquel día, las besó mientras temblaban y le buscaban. Las sintió aferrarse en sus ropas y tirar de él. Se agazapó a su lado y le acercó la bufanda hasta ella.

—Está lista —le aseguró.

—Yo también.

Una sonrisa sincera y el dolor en su corazón.

—¿Estarás ahí para ayudarme?

—No es la sección que me toca —recordó con todo el pesar que sentía.

Había intentado mover hilos, favores, pero no habían cedido a sus súplicas. Esto eran lo único que le permitían.

—Dios mío, nunca has sido capaz de mentirme más de lo necesario.

—Lo sabes.

Le besó los nudillos y esperó. Escuchando historias de su vida. De las que habían compartido y de las que no. De su primer encuentro donde lo había admirado. De sus pensamientos a cuenta de que jamás creciera.

—Me he sentido un poco pederasta. ¿Sabes?

Él podía comprenderlo.

—Pero no lo cambio por nada.

Y él tampoco lo hacía. Porque no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Ni siquiera tenía que decir que no la amaba y mentir. Había costado, pero realmente lo hizo. Realmente se metió en su corazón hasta el punto en que no podía sacarla y ahora, algo a lo que él realmente debería de estar habituado, se la arrancaba sin tenazas y sin anestesia.

Ella se acomodó contra él. Ya no le importaba el frio porque ella misma estaba helada. Su voz se perdía entre sus ropas y el último aliento fue contra su mejilla.

Luego solo quedaba su cuerpo inerte y su última petición.

Aferró la bufanda entre sus dedos y la sacó de las agujas. La enrolló en su cuello dos vueltas y abandonó un cuerpo que otros llorarían. Vio aparecer al Shinigami en funciones y aunque le saludó correctamente, se marchó antes de que hiciera una locura. No estaba en su patrón hacerlo.

Esperó como un loco impaciente. Devoró las horas que no parecían adelantarse y cuando finalmente la llamada llegó, su mente estaba hervida de ideas alocadas.

—Shiro, acompáñame.

Levantó la mirada de las hojas hacia la sonrisa amable de Hinamori. La siguió por unos pasillos que ya conocía y se detuvo ante las puertas que tantas veces había abierto para otros. Ella se hizo a un lado y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro antes de desaparecer.

Avanzó al interior de la habitación y el aliento se le congeló.

No había una mujer anciana ni tampoco una niña. Una joven de dieciocho años, apostada en la pared y mirando por la ventana. Con el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y el traje aprendiz de Shinigami. El corazón se le detuvo. Lo había conseguido.

—Karin.

Ella le miró con sorpresa. Sus manos se descruzaron y como si de dos imanes se trataran, se movieron a la par para atraerse y abrazarse. No importaba la diferencia de alturas. Ni siquiera ese adiós amargo cuando un hola como ese era más que maravilloso.

—Quiero entrar en la décima división —aseguró ella tomándole de las mejillas.

—Lo harás —garantizó.

Porque en eso sí podía tener algo que ver.

Buscó sus labios, suaves y frescos y se perdió en el contacto de su lengua. Su piel se encendió y los recuerdos de tantas noches vividas crecieron en su mente. Solo que esta vez, los años pasarían más lentos para ambos y esta vez, no habría una despedida.

Ella enredó los dedos en la última cosa que había guardado de ella.

La bufanda del color de las cerezas.

 **Fin**

 **¡Gracias por participar!**

 **17 de diciembre del 2016**


End file.
